Phantoms of the Damned (DR SYOC)
by Revolution921
Summary: When shaken from slumber, you find yourself in the strangest place... It appeared to be a dock which lead to... You don't even know how to describe this land. The buildings were old, foundations cracked, rubble all along the floor the further you went. With fifteen others beside you, one could only imagine what was going to occur. [SYOC Closed!]
1. Preface

Islands… They are interesting places. Isolated from other land, they stand in the middle of the water, waiting for something to happen. Something to cause the everlasting peace to subside… Something to shake them to their very core. Something to come discover what they hold.

Miners and laborers arrived, starting to excavate this particular one. In the past it was used as a coal mining facility by the Japanese government. It was all caused by the rapid increase of industrialism that happened years ago. The workers brought their families along once apartment buildings and shopping centers were constructed. There was a school for all the children of the island to attend, which ranged from primary all the way through high school. However, this came with a price. The flora that called this land its home had been killed off in the attempts to expand the operation.

Now… Time had passed. The world had changed, its needs of different sources of energy along with it. Like other coal mines, this one had been shut down, letting it rot away with time. It was all rubble by now, as nature had claimed its land back. Vines of ivy and leaves crawled along the sides of the buildings. Flowers grew alongside the banks, as bushes were scattered about. Grass coated the floor, as it mixed with the concrete laid on the ground.

A lone figure walked along the pier of this island… Dragging a pickax behind its almost phantom like self. It wandered back towards the apartment flats, but about midway, it had stopped. Slowly, it turned around to stare at the ocean. "You find me life… I'll find you death... " its cold, raspy voice creaked out. Suddenly, its grasp on the pickax becomes tighter, as it heaves it into the air. With a forceful swing, the pickax had found itself plunged into the ground.

With the figure gone, and it's pickax left behind, there remained one sight among the island.

Sixteen high schoolers laid on the dock, each one unconscious.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guess what! This story has a Tumblr blog for all your needs! It will contain the roster, character sprites, maps, death and execution art, summary of the plot so far, and if you all sent it stuff, a fan creation section! Just look up "phantomsofthedamned" on Tumblr! Things like character introductions will be posted when that character is well, introduced in the story. Summaries will go up after a short period of time from the post of the chapter.**

 **Have a good time!**

 ***UPDATE***

 **With that everyone, the roster is now complete! Yes, it took awhile, but it is done! I would like to thank all of you for sending in your characters! There were a lot of hard choices, so if you don't see your OC on this list, don't let that discourage you! They were lovely reads, so I wish you all better luck. Now with that, it is time to begin writing the first chapter. I hope to see you all there.**

 **Best regards,**

 **Rev.**

 **The roster:**

Male (8):

Kayode Diallo - SHSL Guidance Counselor - Revolution_921

Akio Kosuke - SHSL Demonologist - HeroineOfDarkness

Raptor - SHSL Hunter - Dha3000

Lazaro Castle - SHSL Keyboardist - tobi-is-an-artist-too

Aalto Blaine - SHSL Negotiator - CrimsonSkyTamer

Ryuji Takkaki - SHSL Boxer - KomoriRin

Toshi Hamada - SHSL Forger - Notadeadguy

Adamo di Pasqua - SHSL Writer - Autumn Maiden Rose

Female (7):

Akira Nishimoto - SHSL Playwright - SHSL Coder

Roxanne Dana - SHSL Guitarist - JackHammerMan

Lulu Jeffrey - SHSL Lyricist - zephryr

Katsiaryna Borisov - SHSL Fencer - AnonChan1

Claire Beaufort - SHSL Color Guard Member - FirelightKnight

Kasumi Kita - SHSL Computer Engineer - Scissor-Sniper

Veronica Hyde - SHSL Medical Examiner - tobi-is-an-artist-too

Non-Binary (1):

Xia Lu - SHSL Astronomer - AnonChan1


	2. Color Guard, Not Flag Spinners

**? ll Location Unknown ll Day Time**

 _Fog…_

 _All I can see is fog…_

I've been wandering around a foggy room… One that doesn't seem to have any walls, as though it has no end. I stumble around the area, looking to see if there was an exit, but nothing had shown itself. I was trapped in this place with no clear way of escape.

 _Well isn't this just great… Whatever dream this is, it sure is a weird one._

 _...This was a dream right?_

Before I even had time to panic, the sound of lapping waves snapped me out of my thoughts. I can hear them crashing into the side of something, then soon settling before the next ones hit. I decided to walk closer in the direction of the sound, hoping maybe something will come to light. The closer I had stepped, the louder the waves became… Though it was not just the churn of waves now.

They were accompanied by a voice…

"Hey…" The voice said in a soft tone. It seemed rather distant, and I couldn't really make out any distinction. The closer I approached its source however, the more clear it became. "Hey... Are you awake?" asked the now much louder voice, which sounded as though it belonged to a young boy.

 _Awake…?_

 _So I was right… This is a dream after all..._

 _Okay Claire… You just have to wake up…_

I held out my right arm and analyzed it for a moment. It seemed just like it always had… A light complexion, that when mixed with this fogged, almost looked ethereal. I brought out my left hand and held my right wrist, prepared to pinch myself awake.

 _This always worked in movies… Let's give it a shot._

 _One… Two… Three..!_

I took my index and thumb nails and dug them into my wrist. The small shock of pain made me flinch slightly, but soon enough, I felt reality swiftly coming back into focus. Once I opened my eyes, I looked up, and above me was a clear blue sky.

 _Wait… What?_

I was pretty sure I hadn't fallen asleep outside I thought to myself as I placed my hands down on the ground, only to feel the sensation of cold concrete.

"What the heck…?" I mumbled, hoisting myself up into a sitting position.

"Hiya!" shouted what looked to be a ghost draped in black, appearing before me as I sat up.

"Eeek!" I shrieked as I jumped back what was easily two feet. During my oh so graceful acrobatics stunt, I had crashed the back of my head into what seemed to be an iron beam. I shook my head for a moment and then brought up a hand to rub the spot that had just been slammed. "Dear lord, that hurts more than dropping a rifle on your head…" I grumbled, soon enough raising my gaze back to the ghostly figure.

"Oh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to scare you, hehe..." The person said, scratching the top of their head. After getting a closer look at them, they seemed to a young boy, if the voice was any indication. He soon stuck out his hand and gave me a warm smile. "Wanna hand?" he offered.

I shook my head and soon enough was back up on my feet. I dusted off my black skirt and decided to stretch out my back a bit. I did feel fairly stiff, though that was most likely due to sleeping on the concrete. I look down at the boy, who was considerably smaller than me. "Thanks for the help." I said in a cheery tone, but my face read otherwise. I was still extremely confused as to where I was, and who this boy in front of my was, for that matter.

However, the boy had beaten me to the punch, just smiling along with his bright blue eyes, asking me, "What's your name stranger?".

 _My name… Oh right, I should probably give that._

"My name is Claire Beaufort." I tried saying in a natural tone, though it was clear I was probably distracted. I was just taking in the scene around me. Looking to my sides, I appeared to be on some form of concrete dock, with nothing but rubble and ruin laying on the other end of it. I could see hills scaling along, and remains of what seemed to be giant apartment buildings off towards the far right. There was no beach as far as I could tell, as it all was surrounded by a perimeter of cinderblock walls. All of it reminded me of something akin to a desolate wasteland…

 _Pretty unsettling if you ask me._

Either way, I felt if I were to start anywhere, then I guess starting with this guy would be my best bet. "So, who are you?" I questioned him, whilst giving a perplexed gaze.

"I am Akio Kosuke, only son of the Kosuke clan and the Super High School Level Demonologist! I look forward to exploring the dark side of humanity with you Ms. Beaufort!" exclaimed the lad.

* * *

 **Akio Kosuke**

 **SHSL Demonologist**

 **Akio Kosuke is a rather small boy, standing at 5'1" (154.94 cm.), and weighing 110 lbs. (49.9 kg.) He has large, bright, blue eyes with what seems to be some serious bags underneath his eyes. He has an extremely pale complexion, to the point where one could compare him to a ghost. His shaggy hair is jet black and reaches down to the nape of his neck. For clothing, he wears black Shinto robes with a pair of purple bottoms. For footwear, he adorns his feet with white crew socks in a pair of geta. He wears a simple black choker with a small bell attached to the front of it. To top off the look, he has a kitsune mask on the side of his head, the kitsune greatly resembling that of Okami, its white straps visible through Akio's hair.**

* * *

"A Super High School Level?" I thought aloud.

 _To think this guy was one too…_

"Oh? Do you not know what they are?" questioned Akio, who raised his eyebrows.

"No, no, it's not that… It is that I am also a Super High School Level. The SHSL Color Guard Member as a matter of fact." I replied back, stating the fact clearly.

* * *

 **Claire Beaufort**

 **SHSL Color Guard Member**

 **At 5'6" (167.64 cm.) and 143 lbs. (64.86 kg.), Claire has a fairly muscular build, which is unsurprising considering her talent. She has a light skin tone, though slightly tanned due to her activity of choice. Claire has pale green eyes on her more rounded face, though with a more pointed chin, with faint freckles dusted around her face, barely noticeable. She has her strawberry blonde hair in a bob cut that doesn't even reach halfway down her neck, though it is thick and wavy. For her style of clothing, she wears a white button up with a red and white striped tie, tucked into a black skirt that reaches to her knees, with light gray lines going both longitudinally and latitudinally, making a square type pattern. Near the bottom of the skirt are horizontal lines, increasing in width the farther down you go. She wears a brown leather belt around her waist . Underneath the skirt, she wears a pair of white tights. To finish her outfit, she wears a pair of black mary-jane's with a silver buckle.**

* * *

I could tell once Akio heard the words that he was igniting with excitement. His eyes seemed to have a new sparkle in them, as an even bigger smile than he had spread across his face. "COlor guard? That is so cool!" He sounded really giddy about it, until his face soon turned into one of puzzlement. "Wait… What's that?" he had questioned.

 _Oh boy… Here we go again… For the millionth time…_

I let out a large sigh when he asked the question. Really, I can't blame the people who don't know what they are, as they are commonly seen as just members of marching bands, or flag ceremonies. Some people don't see that even and just consider them flag twirlers. "In layman's terms, they are people who you see in marching band shows with the flags, or the ones who do the spinning, while tossing them into the air and catching it tricks with flags, rifles, and scabbards commonly." I stated to him, being very annoyed by my own basic definition. I want to go into more detail, but people seem to understand that terminology enough.

 _We have more pressing things to do anyway._

"Oooooh, okay! That makes much more sense now! Thank you." The joy had come once more as Akio bobbed around.

 _He seems like such a sweet little guy. I can't believe he is actually a high school student…_

After that little exchange, I had once again taken a good look at our surroundings. As I thought before, we were on a dock, staring out to the open sea. Connected is a pier leading to a rather ominous island, one tattered with rubble and destruction of buildings. It could remind some of something akin to an old ruin. Out towards the way, I notice something that I hadn't seen beforehand.

 _We weren't alone._

A few people were on the pier, some others seeming to have already begun the search of the mysterious island. I turned back to glance at Akio and raised an eyebrow. "Have you gone to take a look around yet?" I inquired the demonologist.

"Not yet, though, I have spoken with some of the others! I can show you around and introduce you to them if you would like!" he chirped.

With a nod of my head, I said, "That would be perfect!" I tried to match his tone, but I don't think I could if I even tried.

As soon as I said it though, he clutched onto my hand and started to run off with me in tow. "Alright then! We're off!"

So began nothing I thought I would ever experience.

 **Author's Postscript**

Hey there everyone, it's Rev here. Yeah, I know what you are all thinking, and that is most likley that this first chapter took a million years to come out, which it most certainly did. The reason why is because about the time I started to work on it, a lot of things came up in my family life, which I will spare you the details, but I had to go deal with those first. Then after that, exam season had started, so I needed to focus on my studies. I am extremely sorry to have kept you all waiting, but at least it is here now.

Originally, this chapter was going to be about twice as long because my original plan was to introduce four characters, but it had just been too long since any word of this story made it here. Next chapter, I will make up for that.

Thank you all so much for reading, even after the long wait. If there are things you feel I can improve on, just tell me. I will gladly take suggestions. Also, if at any point, you think I am not treating your character correctly, then tell me also, as I am trying to stick true to the original people I was provided.

With that, hope you all have a nice day.

Peace (Breaker) out.


	3. Hi There Derek

**Claire Beaufort II Location Unknown II Daytime**

 _What even is this place?_

As I was being dragged along by the small demonologist, I scanned through the scenery, if you could call it that. It seemed more like a wasteland really. The pier sent us in one direction, which went through a small tunnel of sorts. At least that is what it had appeared to be from the outside. Considering the wall it had been a part of was completely destroyed, I highly doubted it would be its full length.

Akio finally let go of my hand as we approached the entranceway to the tunnel. The sudden shift in motion propelled me forward, almost making me tip over and crash into the little guy.

"Woah there!" sounded Akio, looking slightly concerned. "You okay? I didn't drag you too hard did I?" His words are those of care, yet his face is that of a child who is about to break into laughter. Can't really blame him though, I am sure it was kind of a funny sight.

Just then, a new voice rang out through the air, though it sounded kind of dull. "Heeeeey. You lost there, Derek?"

Akio and I both turned our heads to locate the source of the almost bored voice. After a second, we realized that it came from atop the tunnel, where a black haired girl had been sitting on the edge, right leg crossed over the left, head resting on her fist. She wasn't looking over at us though, she stared down at dark green haired guy wearing a black and white striped shirt that looked akin to a prison uniform.

 _You know, for some reason I just got the most unsettling feeling… And wait, how the heck did we not see them coming up?_

The boy stared right back at the girl with shrewd, yet timid gaze. "I'm not Derek..." He muttered.

"Then who are you?" Returned the girl.

"Hamada…"

"Hamada?"

"Yeah… Toshi Hamada…"

It was about this time that Akio had burst into their conversation. "Hi there unfamiliar people!" Cheered the excitable lad, tossing his arms up in the air, cheshire grin included of course.

This sudden ray of sunshine that just shown into this conversation caught both of the parties by surprise. The black hair girl raised an eyebrow at Akio, while Mr. Hamada on the other hand flinched while taking a few steps back.

"Who are you…?" Questioned the striped guy, sounding like a mixture of fear and aggression. Couldn't really make heads or tails of what it was supposed to be.

"I am Akio Kosuke, only son of the-" And so Akio went onto his spiel once again, as if he was a tape recording.

 _Why do I feel like I am going to need to hear this a few more times?_

The first to reply to him was the black haired girl, though it wasn't as much with words as it was a yawn. "Cool… Nice to meet you." She was pretty uninterested I could tell. "Kasumi Kita, SHSL Computer Engineer."

* * *

 **Kasumi Kita**

 **SHSL Computer Engineer**

 **Is she bored? Is she laughing on the inside? No one really knows, but Kasumi Kita does stand 5'9" (180 cm.) tall and weighs 101 lbs. (45.81 kg.), looking rather slim, if it weren't for her top. If one could pin down an exact term for her hair, it would have to be long, spiky, jet black hair with a fringe in the form of curved spikes reaching down to her half closed black eyes. Of course, she also has a rather explosive high ponytail that is in the same design as the fringe reaching down to her chin, held up by two golden colored hair pins. She is extremely pale, almost as bone white that Akio is. She wears a very large navy blue hoodie that looks extremely fluffy surprisingly, three lilac blue stripes wrapping around the chest. You can't necessarily see her shorts due to the sheer size of her hoodie. To finish off her look, she wears a pair of very fuzzy and warm black socks. That's it. No shoes. Just the socks.**

* * *

 _Someone get this girl some shoes, or something…_

I finally decided to join the back and forth seeing as I was already this far. "Hello there, good to meet you too. I'm Claire Beaufort, the SHSL Color Guard Member."

Now it was Akio and I's turn to be shocked. "I'm Toshi Hamada… The… SHSL Forger." He seemed pretty ashamed of that as he turned his head away from us and just kind of stared at the floor.

* * *

 **Toshi Hamada**

 **SHSL Forger**

 **This time not appearing to look like a ghost, Toshi Hamada is 5'7" (170.18 cm.) tall and 135 lbs. (61.24 kg.). He is a pretty thin framed guy, appearing as nothing, but skin and bones. He has pretty unkempt dark green hair, spanning down to the base of his neck. Looking at his misty gray eyes is like seeing into an oncoming storm front. He wears a black apron atop of a white sweater adorned with black horizontal stripes and random paint splotches here and there. Some might even say it looks like a top to a prison uniform. That's because it is. For pants, he wears a pair of extremely baggy brown shorts that reach to his knees. Not the nicest pair of clothes around, but at least they don't look like a potato sack. For footwear, he wears a pair of brown canvas slip ons.**

* * *

 _I see a recurring theme with all of these introductions… What does it mean though? This is the fourth Hope's Peak student in a row… And can someone clarify why we have a criminal here? I mean, he seems harmless enough, but still…_

Now for whatever reason, that small bit of info peaked Ms. Kita's curiosity, as her brow was raised and a look of genuine intrigue appeared. "Well no wonder that name sounded familiar." She seemed rather pleased with herself. "You're that kid who got arrested for forging really famous artwork awhile ago."

Obviously that struck a chord inside of Toshi, as he seemed to visibly wince. "Can we please… Not talk about that?" He looked fairly upset and quite honestly, I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want that being spread all over.

Kasumi shrugged in response. "Whatever you say, Hams."

"Hams?"

"Would you rather be called Derek?"

"No…"

"Then congratulations, you're Hams now."

 _I'm not even going to begin to question this…_

With the two of them going on a back and forth, though mainly a one sided conversation with the other offering one liner responses, Akio and I shared a few glances. Eventually we just decided to slowly back our way out of the discussion, entering through the tunnel. Once on the other side, we saw that we had gotten even closer to the rather large hill. There appears to be a walkway leading up to the top of it which houses a small one story building. Unlike everything else, said building actually looks relatively intact from the outside. Continuing our little excursion along the concrete path, we saw… I don't even know what those building must have been used for. Some of them were raised high off the ground with stairs connecting them to a smaller building that resembled a factory. I would presume the rising would be in case of flooding, but then again, this island is already high off the water and is surrounded by a cement wall.

 _Perhaps it was a watchtower? Who knows? I'll figure that out later._

It wasn't even a minute later before we had another set of voices, though they certainly weren't the dup we saw last time.

"Wait, what does that mean ma'am?"

"Please for the last time, don't call me that. Just use my name."

 _Well this certainly sounds like it is going to be a doozy._

Akio must have been able to tell that I looked slightly concerned because he turned and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, I met these two earlier. They're nice!"

 _Gotta love that optimism. Keep on being cheerful Akio._

Akio turned toward the factory shaped building, which revealed a small set of leading into its interior. From what I could tell, a blond someone was sitting down on the staircase and a person in a leather jacket leaning against the stairwell entrance. Akio blitzed on ahead, thankfully not yanking me along this time, and jumped over the pathway's railing to go meet up with the two.

 _Holy cow… He just jumped that thing with sandals on…_

Little to say, I was still impressed by that as I made my way on over. It seemed Mr. Springman here's appearance made the two's previous topic cease. The one leaning against the wall now had a grin on his face as he looked down at our mutual companion, the one sitting down however eyed me over. "Who's the tagalong, pipsqueak?" The man standing asked as he pushed himself from the wall to give Akio a noogie.

The much smaller boy let out a small squeak, almost sounding like a mouse. "H-Hey!" He pouted, though I don't think he was genuinely sad.

"Lay off the kid, would you, Takkaki?" The bleach blond commanded more so than asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Lu…" This Ryuji seemed a tad disappointed, but he managed to save face with a quick recovery. "But hey there, I'm Ryuji Takkaki."

"Yo." Is all that the blond had offered up.

"That's Xia Lu! She's-" Akio tried to squeeze in, before Xia had interrupted.

"It's they, Kosuke. Remember that." They said, shooting icy daggers at the small boy. "But yeah, Xia Lu." They stated rather bluntly. Their patience must already be wearing thin. "You probably have caught on that everyone here is a SHSL. I'm the SHSL Astronomer."

* * *

 **Xia Lu**

 **SHSL Astronomer**

 **Locking eyes with Xia can send shivers up the spine with that cold stare of theirs. However, they are 5'1" (154.94 cm.) and 103 lbs. (43.72 kg.). They might be as skinny as a rail, but don't let that alone fool anyone. They have decent length hair, reaching down to their shoulders, which is almost bleach blond colored. It isn't the most well kept head of hair ever, but that seemed to be normal among this cast so far. Their eyes resemble that of a brass color. They are wearing a white tank with the** **hànzì for cat in red on the front, along with a coat that is a mixture of beige and brownish gold with white fur around the collar as a top. For bottoms, they are wearing a pair of gray casual khakis held up by a brown leather belt, along with a pair of white tennis shoes. To finish the look, they have a necklace with a cross around their neck, while also having a light gray choker on. Finally, a small chain comes out of their left pocket, another small cross attached.**

* * *

Xia then pointed over at the guy who is supposedly named Ryuji. "He's a boxer."

He seemed slightly irked by that obviously, as Ryuji bared his teeth. "Hey, you stole my thunder!"

* * *

 **Ryuji Takkaki**

 **SHSL Boxer**

 **Meet Mr. Greased Lightnin'- Oh wait, that's copyrighted. Either way, Ryuji might not have a ton of muscle to show, but he makes up for it in his height at 6'1" (185.42 cm.) and being quick on his feet at 180 lbs. (81.65 kg.).** **He's got a pretty good tan going, a bit on the lighter side, maybe. His hair is an extremely dark brown, easily being confused for black. His eyes are a striking, sharp, crystal blue. His hair is worn in a shiny, slick, solid pompadour. It's small, but realistic. He has three silver loop earrings on the side of his left ear, and a simple black earring on his right. Of course, he is sporting a sleeveless V-neck with a nice black leather jacket on top. Not only does it has silver accents along the stitching, but it also has a hood attached, leather as well. He's rocking a pair of faded blue jeans that have a few rips around the knees, held up by a black leather belt. Finally, he wears a pair of black combat boots that actually reach up to just below his knees, his jeans being tucked into them.**

* * *

After the two introductions, I finally decided I should speak up. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Claire Beaufort, SHSL Color Guard Member."

"Color guard? What's that?" Asked the boxer, which I honestly shouldn't have been surprised by.

"I'll… Tell you later."

 _There's more important things to talk about for now._

"Hey, I haven't really had the chance to ask anyone else, but do either of you know where we are?" I inquired, hoping on the inside that maybe some light could be shed on this situation.

"Nope." Replied Ryuji.

"Not a clue." Said Xia, who just slightly shook their head.

 _Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd there goes that wish._

"Well, it was worth a shot, I guess." I looked over to Akio to give him a small head motion to say let's get moving.

"Oh! I actually wanted to stay and talk with them a bit, so I will catch up to you soon Ms. Beaufort!" Cheered the small boy, giving that trademark cheshire smile.

I shrugged. "Alright, well I'll be seeing you all around then. I'm going to go see what else there is."

With them all giving their nods and waves, I stepped away from the party and back towards the pathway.

 _These certainly are some… Interesting people._

Now as I walked, I kept thinking about three things.

 _Where are we?_

 _Who else am I going to see?_

 _Why are we all here?_

 **Author's Postscript**

Well, here are again folks, in the exact same time situation as before. Yes, another million years have passed. However, you know how I said life screwed me over last time? Well, it decided to be nice to me for a bit because I got hired for the job I applied for. Then I went to my cousin's grad, only to learn right after the party that one of my family members passed away. As you could imagine, I wasn't the... Happiest camper around. Then I went on vacation to visit some family, and lo and behold, here we are.

I am really sorry for the wait. I don't know if any of you have seen, but I am tidying up and refining the blog for this story. Go over there to get some news about this story, as I will also use that for updates on when I am going to be working on this. That, along with you guys can feel free to ask questions, or submit things if you would like. I will happily reply.

Until next time.

Peace (Breaker) out.


End file.
